


lost a friend

by nygmaniacs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, my take on his character, shane tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmaniacs/pseuds/nygmaniacs
Summary: Rick was not made for this world and Shane knew it. Shane knew Rick was too good of a man for a world like this.





	lost a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate Shane but after a very emotional night and crying over his death at 2AM last night I've realised that there was more to him than I thought. In the end, he wasn't all that bad. He just adapted faster than others. Of course there was the whole jealousy thing but honestly if it wasn't for Lori manipulating both Shane and Rick they wouldve had a great bromance

I.

 

He knew from the very beginning, the second he locked eyes with Rick in Atlanta, that Rick was not cut out for this world. 

 

He was too soft, too hung up on maintaining morality, doing the right thing. 

 

He didn't see the bigger picture. He didn't see that there was no cure, this is how the world was now and there was no turning back. 

 

Rick was not made for this world and Shane knew it. Shane knew Rick was too good of a man for a world like this. 

 

II. 

 

It hurt, god did it hurt. Every time he looked at them, Lori in Rick's arms and Rick looking so goddamn happy. 

 

He understood that whatever he and Lori used to have; it was over. He understood that. 

 

What he did not understand was why Lori kept coming back anyway. How was he supposed to let go if she just kept coming to him, ordering him around and scolding him?

 

Shane did not understand Lori at all. 

 

One moment she wanted him to back off of Carl and the next moment she got pissed at him when he did what she wanted. 

 

III. 

 

Sacrificing Otis was necessary. 

 

It was necessary to save Carl and himself. Otis was the weakest link out of the two. One life for two, it was necessary. 

 

His death was necessary. 

 

IV. 

 

Rick was not cut out for this world. Shane knew that. Shane saw it with every passing day. He was still too good, still too moral. 

 

He had to do something about that. 

 

V. 

 

No one listened to him, they did not understand that in order to survive in this world, they had to let go of their past lives. None of that mattered anymore. It didn't matter who you were before the outbreak. 

 

What mattered was surviving and only the fittest would survive. They had to look at this from a logical point of view, not from a point of view that would maintain most of their morals or humanity. 

 

In this world, the only rule that applied was you either fight for your survival or you die. The weak would not last. You had to change in order to survive. 

 

VI. 

 

Rick did not understand his reasoning. Rick still clung to the idea that one day the world would return to how it used to be. 

 

Shane knew he was too impulsive, he knew that. He knew he was hotheaded and a little too aggressive. 

 

He also knew that this is how he had to be if he wanted to stay alive, to keep everyone else alive. 

 

VII.

 

Rick was too soft for this world and Shane knew that. That's why he kept trying to make him understand that he couldn't stay the way he was. Rick had to change and Shane had to make sure that Rick understood. 

 

VIII. 

 

Seeing that lonely walker, Shane longed for relief. 

 

IX. 

 

Killing Randall was necessary. 

 

He was a danger to this group but no one was ready to do it.

 

They still clung to their old civilised lives. 

 

X. 

 

He never intended to kill Rick. Rick was his brother, Rick was too soft. He had to toughen him up.

 

He had to make him ready, to think logical, to think about survival. Rick had to be ready to do anything in order to protect this group, to protect his wife, to protect Carl. 

 

XI. 

The moment Rick buried the knife in his chest, Shane let out a sigh of relief. 

 

He was done. 

 

He did it for him.

 

Rick understood now. 

 

Rick was ready for this world.


End file.
